


I'm With You 'Til The End Of The Line- Stucky Oneshots

by NotJustAnyNerd



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hugs, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustAnyNerd/pseuds/NotJustAnyNerd
Summary: A collection of little Stucky one shots. Happy to take requests from people if you enjoy them, I'm sorry that my writing isn't very good!





	1. Hangover

Hey guys, these probably won't be great, but I just wanted to make something of the ideas forged by my wandering, and occasionally disturbing, mind! Please vote/ comment if you enjoy them! I will be taking suggestions, requests etc as well! 

***************

This one shot is set after Sarah's funeral, as seen in 'The Winter Soldier', however Bucky stays with Steve for the night.

***************

'Hey Buck, why do bad things always happen to good people?' Steve took another swig from the unnamed bottle beside him, wincing as he swallowed, the liquid burning his sensitive throat on the way down. He coughed before bringing the bottle to his dry lips once more.

'Easy pal, I want you to wake up in the morning!' Bucky reached over and gently took the half empty glass bottle from Steve's hand.

'Why? you don't need me. I just hold you back. I told you I'd be fine, I don't need you here.'  
'Shut it, you clearly don't know what you're talking about, alcohol seriously messes with your head. I'd be surprised if you could even stand up Steve!' 

'I bet I can! I bet you two dollars I can walk in a straight line across this room!' Steve scrambled to his feet and wobbled, almost toppling over, his head spinning thanks to the large amounts of alcohol he had consumed. It didn't take much for Steve to get drunk, his slight, sickly body made it easy for the alcohol to get into his system quickly. He cautiously put one foot in front of the other and started to make his way slowly across the room.  
'Told you, jerk!' Steve lost concentration for mere seconds, but it was enough. He tripped over his own feet, his too big shoes partly to blame. 'Stupid feet,' Steve muttered before letting his tough exterior crumble, he started to sob, quietly, but he couldn't fool Bucky.

'Hey punk, you're fine! You do owe me two dollars though,' Bucky muttered with his trademark cheeky grin, 'I'd thought you might have realised by now that you can't win bets against me!'

'Stop it Buck, I'm not in the mood, just, go home or something, I don't know, just leave me alone, I don't need a babysitter.' Steve rubbed his head, wincing at the pain in his temple, unsure if it was due to the fall or the alcohol. 

'I beg to differ, have you seen the state of you, you clearly do need a babysitter!' Bucky picked Steve up effortlessly, despite Steve's protests. He walked through to Steve's bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. 

'I'm not a baby Bucky! Stop treating me like one!' Steve scowled at Bucky before rolling over and refusing to look at him.

'You're doing a damn good job of acting like one! I don't care if you don't want me here, you're stuck with me, as I said, I'm with you till the end of the line pal.' Bucky sat beside Steve on the bed and waited patiently for the big baby to turn around and look at him. Steve's tear stained face looked up to Bucky with a look of jealousy upon it. 

'It's always been easy for you Buck, you're cool, you're likeable, everyone wants to be friends with you.'

'But I don't want to be friends with everybody, I have you, and you're enough work as it is! This is just the drink talking, you're never like this Steve,' Bucky exclaimed with a chuckle. 

'Let me finish you interrupting jerk! You make life look easy, you've seen the looks of envy you get in the street from the other guys, you have the perfect body and all the guys want to be you! You can pick up any girl you like!'

'But that's the thing Steve, I don't want 'any girl', I only want one.' Bucky looked down at Steve with soft eyes.

'Go get her then, maybe she'll have a little friend who is so desperate that she wants a reject like me!' Steve at this point had tears making their way quickly down his pale cheeks.

'I hope I'm reading this right and not about to ruin what we have.' Bucky smiled slightly before reaching down to cup Steve's damp cheek. He looked into Steve's sky blue eyes for a moment before dipping his head and ever so gently pressing his perfect lips to Steve's dry, chapped ones.  
Steve's eyes fluttered shut a moment later, after he had recovered from the initial shock of Bucky's bold move. He sat up in the bed and wrapped his skinny arms around the back of Bucky's head to play with the short fluffy hairs on his neck. Bucky moved his hands down to Steve's slim waist to steady him as he deepened the kiss, politely asking for entrance to make the kiss more intimate. Steve gladly accepted the offer and let Bucky take control, moaning slightly as he pulled Bucky as close to him as possible.  
After a minute or so Steve's asthma decided to ruin the moment as he needed to resurface for air, his lungs struggling with the distinct lack of it over the period of the kiss.

'Why me?' Steve looked confused and dazed as he tried to regain his breath, air not making its way into his lungs quick enough. 

'Why not? You're the bravest, most honourable person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, not to mention you're adorable. You really don't understand how much you mean to me. I need you as much as you need me Steve, I'd be lost without you.' Bucky gave a pleading look before standing up and making his way out of the bedroom, 'get some sleep, you're going to feel that hangover in the morning, I'll be on the sofa if you need me.'  
With that, Bucky shut the bedroom door, walking away with a broad grin on his face, leaving Steve confused and high on adrenaline. Life just got a whole lot more interesting! 

***************

Hope you enjoyed that, I know it's not great but it's my first Stucky oneshot, hopefully they will get better as I write more! As I said earlier, I am totally open to suggestions, requests etc!


	2. Stories

It was a typical Autumn day in Brooklyn, rain was pouring from the skies in torrential downpours. Bucky and Steve were curled up together on the sofa, not saying anything, just quietly enjoying each others company. It had been a busy couple of weeks, Steve had been run off his feet and even Bucky had even found himself busy most of the time, it was nice for the two of them to have some time to relax together.

The last episode of Star Trek had finished, a TV series recommended by Stark, something the 'pensioners' needed to catch up on. Bucky looked up to Steve with a sleepy expression in his blue-grey eyes.

'Could you maybe read me a story? Only if you want to of course! I don't want to be a nuisance, it's just that the sound of your voice helps me sleep sometimes.' Bucky's face glowed red with embarrassment at his seemingly childish words.

'Sure, no problem. What do you want me to read?' Steve's expression was one of gentleness and understanding. He stretched out his limbs and pushed himself off the sofa, looking round at Bucky, still waiting for an answer.

'Umm, I was thinking maybe Harry Potter? I know it's for kids but Clint said I should read them at some point.' Bucky looked away as the embarrassment became too much for him.

'Theres nothing not wrong with that! I actually bought the box set last month, I just haven't got round to reading them yet. Just give me a minute and I'll go find them!' Steve rushed off in the direction of the bedroom, his hips swaying as he walked, causing Bucky to go even more red.

He adored Steve with all his heart, had for a long time, since 1934. He still couldn't get used to the fact that him and Steve were together, that he could touch Steve, talk to Steve, whenever he wanted. His most precious moments were those spent beside Captain America.

Steve appeared back from the bedroom with a book clutched in his left hand, a bar of Bucky's favourite chocolate in his right. He plonked himself down on the spacious sofa next to Bucky and handed him the chocolate before opening the book. 'You sure know the way to a mans heart Steve!' Bucky smirked before reaching up and giving Steve a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Is that all I get? I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed with that Buck!' Steve shook his head with mock disappointment, a small smile spreading across his face.

'You haven't started reading yet, star spangled man!'

'Hey, we agreed never to mention that again! Those days are long gone!'

'But it happened! I still can't believe that you pranced around on stage for a month without protest, they should have had you in a red, white and blue leotard as well!' Bucky was howling with laughter at this point, Steve's look of horror not making any difference to him.

'You better buck up mister, or I won't be reading you any stories!'

'Okay, I'm sorry!' Bucky put his hands up in surrender before cuddling into the larger mans side, looking for warmth and comfort. Steve opened the book at the first page and started to read, the words dripping off his tongue in a way they made Bucky tingle inside.

'Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.' Bucky smiled at the words and closed his eyes, allowing Steve to continue reading. It didn't take long for Bucky to drift off. After reading the first two chapters Steve put the book down on the coffee table. He looked down at Bucky, smiling fondly at his best friend, his lover, his soul mate. He gently scooped Bucky up into his strong arms and carried him through to the bedroom. He placed him gently on the bed and tucked him in, pressing a light but love filled kiss to his temple before leaving the bedroom.

It was the first time since Steve had found him that Bucky had slept soundly. No screaming. No nightmares. No guilt. Just peaceful, quiet sleep.


	3. Dancing

Bucky had set up yet another double date, the third one this month. Steve was, as per the usual, unenthusiastic about the whole thing. Steve suffered through every date that Bucky set up, he hated the things but he never had the heart to tell Bucky. Steve knew how much Bucky enjoyed setting up these dates, going to dances, having an excuse to show off his dazzling smile and devilishly good looks. However, for Steve, it was just another opportunity to be reminded that he was worthless, pathetic, unwanted, a freak. He ploughed through though, and dealt with it, for Bucky's sake.

At 6'o'clock that night, Bucky appeared at Steve's door, a girl on each arm. Bucky's girl was curvy and beautiful. She had long blonde hair and eyes the colour of sapphires. Her skin was unblemished and smooth, not a pimple in sight. She was wearing a simple but flattering red dress with a halter neck and some plain black pumps. She was exactly Bucky's usual type, he could afford to be picky.

The other girl was smaller, barely 5'3", with a slimmer build. Her ginger hair flowed down her back as the evening sun bounced off the delicate curls. Her face was dusted with freckles, her button nose being generously covered. She was dressed in a pale blue spotted dress which helped to accentuate her figure. She was beautiful, any guy would have loved her, but not Steve. Don't get me wrong, Steve thought she was stunning, but he was too busy ogling the man stood between the women. His best friends, Bucky Barnes, was drop dead gorgeous. Steve quickly blinked himself out of his trance and offered his arm to the petite woman, who's name he found to be Lucy, and they made their way down the street, following Bucky.  
***************  
Bucky stopped outside a large building, music could be heard coming from inside and many people were filtering in or just standing outside conversing. Oh great, another dance. Steve was terrible when it came to dancing, he had two left feet and no sense of rhythm. He shot a worried smile in Bucky's direction but all he got in response was an enthusiastic grin. Let the pain and embarrassment begin.

They walked up the steps into the main hall, tables were pushed to the side with a few people sat around them chatting and drinking. The Stage was home to a cheery looking band and the dance floor was full of enthusiastic young men and woman, all obviously having fun.

Steve jumped when he heard Bucky's voice in his ear, 'You'll be fine, just have fun! You'll be able to find me if you need me.' With that, Bucky turned and led his girl onto the dance floor and started to enthusiastically show off his dance moves.

Steve turned to Lucy and smiled shyly at her, 'you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to, I'm not all that fun.'

'Aw, don't say that, I'm sure you are! Come on, at least try and dance!' Lucy dragged Steve by the arm onto the edge of the dance floor just as a slow song started. 'See, it's easy, just copy me, the song's slow so you'll be fine.'

Steve's eyes met with Lucy's as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He started to dance, slowly, badly, but he still danced. However, there was no spark, no intimacy, it was just dancing. Steve felt nothing for this girl, and he was sure she felt the same.

After a few minutes of awkward swaying and Steve standing on the young lady's feet, they broke away from each other with a sad smile and a small farewell before they went their own ways. Lucy quickly found another partner, a strapping young man, taller and less sickly looking than Steve, not that either of those were difficult to be. Steve however just sat at a table in the corner, watching the smiling faces weave around each other, laughter filling the air.

He sat alone for a good hour or so, before his favourite song came on. He jumped up and desperately looked around the room for Bucky, this was their song! For Bucky it was just a bit of fun, but it meant so much more to Steve. When he and Bucky were dancing badly to this song, laughing at each other, it was Steve's moment to lose himself, to forget all the bad things that had happened to him. It didn't take long for Steve to spot Bucky, standing with his back to the wall, his lips locked with those of the blonde girl, his hand resting on her curvaceous hips. Steve stood and stared for a moment before heading out of the hall, and towards home.   
***************  
'Steve, are you here?' Bucky shouted into the flat. He had spotted Steve leaving the dance and had decided to catch up with him. Sure, Bucky was have fun with Sophie, or was it Stacy, he couldn't remember, but Steve meant more to him than some pretty blonde girl. 'What's up punk? I saw you leave, are you feeling sick?'

Steve appeared from out of the kitchen clutching a glass of water, 'I'm fine Buck, honest, it was just the smoke, it just got a bit too much for me.' Steve smiled sadly at Buck before heading to his favourite armchair.

'You think you can lie to me that easily? I know when it's your asthma, I'm not stupid! What's actually wrong?' Bucky slowly walked towards his seat before falling clumsily into it. 'Whoops, I think that's the alcohol taking affect,' Bucky giggled, his whole face momentarily lighting up.

'I said its nothing James, just go back to your dance. I'm fine. Honest.'

'Well now I know there's definitely something wrong! You only call me James when your mad at me! What have I done? Did you not like the girl I picked for you, was she not your type?' Bucky looked genuinely concerned.

'You could say that. She was too pretty anyway, she could do so much better. Nobody needs a scrawny little thing like me,' Steve let out a light hearted chuckle before taking a sip of his water.

'So what is your type then? Do you prefer taller girls, curvier girls, brunettes, blondes? You gotta help me out here Stevie! You know my type, but you've never actually told me yours!' Bucky looked across at Steve with a look of exasperation. He toed off his shoes while he was waiting for an answer.

'Um, no, no, yes and no. It's not as simple as that though Buck. I really wish it was, but it isn't.'

'What, because you're small? Some girls don't care about what's on the outside, they don't mind if you don't look like much, as long as you're sweet!'

'Gee, thanks Buck, I don't know what to say, jerk,' Steve drawled sarcastically.

'Don't mention it Stevie, that's what friends are for!' Bucky pulled off his socks before sticking his feet up on the coffee table, wriggling his toes.

'Buck! Do you really need to do that?' Steve let out an exasperated sigh. 'You're wrong again, it's not about what girls like in me Buck, it's that I just don't like girls, I don't _feel_ anything for any of the girls you ' _pick out_ ' for me. It's not them, I mean, they're pretty and all, but I don't actually _like_ them.' Steve looked down as his cheeks turned pink, his usual pale complexion making the blush all the more obvious.

'I don't think I'm getting it Stevie?' Bucky's eyebrows noted together as a look of confusion took over his face. 'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

'Please don't hate me Buck! I totally understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, and I'm sorry for being what I am! I tried, I really did, but nothing worked! Please just stay though, you're all I have!' A single tear made its way down Steve's rosy face, he dipped his head in shame.

'So, are you saying that you are gay?' Steve hesitated before slowly nodding, refusing to look at Bucky. 'How do you know? I mean, have you ever kissed a guy before, or do you just think you like them?'

'I-I-I'm not sure. I've not _really_ kissed a man before but I've dreamt about it. I've never dreamt about a girl though.' Steve looked up slightly but quickly put his head down again after seeing the expression on Bucky's face. 'Just go, Buck. It's better for both of us if you don't stay around me.'

'You know, you are full of shit ideas sometimes Stevie! What would be the point in me leaving? You wouldn't be able to figure out if you were really gay, I wouldn't look as good without you beside me to make me look cool, and you'd probably end up lying dead in an alley somewhere after picking a fight with someone twice your size! I'm not going to leave you, I'm with you 'til the end of the line!' Bucky flashed Steve his signature cheeky smile before heading to the kitchen to grab a drink.

'I would so manage without you Buck! And I don't pick fights, I happen upon them sometimes when I'm out minding my own business.' Steve could hear Bucky chuckling through in the kitchen and a smile spread across his face, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he knew. He heard the kettle start to whistle, and Bucky, as always, started to whistle too. Steve laughed quietly to himself as he mulled over in his head what Bucky had said.

Bucky emerged through the door with a cup of tea in each hand and passed one to Steve before settling back down in his seat. 'Right, about the whole gay thing. I don't think you should jump to conclusions, I think you need to test your theory first and then decide.'

'Okay, so I'm just going to walk into the street and grab some random guy and snog him, okay then. Are you fucking insane! How can I test if I'm gay?!' Steve was looking like a deranged cat by this point.

'God, you _are_ stupid,' Bucky shook his head in mock exasperation. 'Of course you can't go out and kiss some random man, you'd get yourself killed. I have a solution.' Bucky sat up straight in his seat, took a deep breath and stood up. 'Come here.'

'I don't think this is a good idea Buck.'

'Why not?' Bucky gasped loudly, 'do you find me that repulsive? I am hurt Stevie!' Bucky chuckled loudly before dragging Steve out of his armchair. 'Just trust me on this, I know what I'm doing, I've had _plenty_ of practice! Not with guys, but it's pretty much the same thing, isn't it?'

'If you need to vomit, please remove your mouth from mine before you do so,' Steve joked. Bucky chuckled while Steve just went even more pink than before.

It was a cautious movement at first. Neither of them were quite sure what they were thinking. Steve looked up at Bucky as he stepped closer, Bucky leant down closer to Steve. They hovered there for a short moment before Steve reached up and pressed his lips gently to Bucky's. Their eyes fluttered shut as they lost themselves in each others warmth. It was like someone had set off fireworks in Steve's stomach, his insides did a backflip and his legs grew weak beneath him. Bucky had to end the kiss and grab onto Steve when he notice drum struggling to stand up.

'Woah there soldier, you okay?'

'Sorry, just got a bit wobbly there,' Steve murmured sheepishly, his face turned crimson, his pupils blown wide.

'You okay to go again?' Steve nodded before Bucky dipped his head once more and pressed his lips to Steve's in a needy, desperate kiss. Steve went weak at the knees once more, but this time Bucky resolved the problem by taking the kiss to the armchair. He pulled Steve down so he was straddling Bucky and continued the kiss, asking for further entrance. Steve happily complied and their tongues weaved together, almost dancing. Steve was finally kissing the man he'd been in love with for years, it was all he'd imagined and more. In that short moment Bucky realised what he had been missing in his relationships over the years, his pointless kisses with random girls. He had never felt this way when kissing anyone before, it was perfection.

Steve had to pull away after a couple of minutes due to his asthma, his lungs not coping well with the lack of oxygen. His lips were pink and swollen and his eyes were dark with lust. Bucky's hair had become tousled after Steve had been unknowingly running his fingers through it as they were kissing. The boys smiled softly at each other, a kind, knowing smile. After getting their breath back they both spoke at the same time.

'Definitely gay.'


	4. Thunder

Bucky had appeared at Steve's door 8 nights before, cold, underweight and scared. He had looked just like an old stray dog, unloved and uncared for. Obviously, Steve changed all of that, he took him in, fed him, clothed him and insisted he stay with him, at least for a little while. 

It was hard for Steve in the first couple of days, he kept forgetting that Bucky had changed, that he had been through hell and back, and Steve hadn't been there to help him. Bucky still only remembered small fragments of his past, little meaningless sections. Sometimes he would suddenly have a flashback and he'd remember something completely unrelated to what was happening at that point in time. It was random and unpredictable, and sometimes downright petrifying. Sometimes, however, it was triggered.  
***************  
It was 3 in the morning when the storm started. Bucky was sleeping in Steve's bed while Steve was busy snoozing on the sofa. Steve had been woken up by what he assumed was the thunder and lightning that had been forecast for that night, he quickly realised that wasn't the case. He could her the moaning and whimpering coming from his bedroom and could tell instantly that something was very wrong. All of a sudden Bucky screamed out Steve's name, not quite reaching the end before his voice cracked and went quiet.

'I'm coming Bucky, you're okay,' Steve rushed through to the bedroom, fear etched upon his perfectly chiselled face. 'What's up buddy?'

Bucky was sitting bolt upright in bed, his blue-green eyes blown wide with fright. 'Hey, what happened? Was it nightmares?' Steve cooed to Bucky softly, making sure not to startle the still wary man, he was like a frightened dear, one wrong move and he'd bound off without a second thought.

'No.' Bucky didn't look at Steve, he just stared straight ahead, still partially in Winter Soldier mode. It hurt Steve, to see his best friend like this, different, scared. Bucky didn't elaborate on his answer so Steve moved to sit on the edge of the bed and tried again.

'What was it Buck? I can't help you if you don't speak to me.' Bucky slowly turned to look at Steve, every muscle in his body tensed, ready to react to any sudden movement.

'Thunder. I don't like the thunder.' Steve looked puzzled for a minute, Bucky had never been scared of thunder before. Bucky used to sit outside and watch the lightning fork through the sky when they were younger, counting the seconds between each rumble of thunder and bright spark of lightning. 

After a few minutes of Bucky and Steve watching each other warily Bucky spoke again. 'It-it reminds me of the train. The thunder sounds like the train. It's one of the first things I remembered, falling from that train. I tried to reach out for you, I did, but I couldn't reach. The sound of the train thudding along the tracks, it scares me.' Bucky looked down as a single tear flowed down his cheek. Another rumble of thunder broke the silence and Bucky froze, a small whine escaping his pink lips.

'Hold me. Please.' It wasn't at all what Steve had expected, but he did as he was asked and moved to sit on the bed next to Bucky. He wrapped his muscular arm around Bucky's thinner shoulders and pulled him in, sharing his warmth. Bucky took a deep breath in, inhaling Steve's distinct smell, cologne mixed with coffee, it was oddly comforting. 

After a few minutes Bucky went rigid, his whole body frozen solid, his eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing for a second. He clutched his head and whined, a pitiful, pained sound. 'What's wrong Buck? Is it a migraine? I have some paracetamol somewhere if you need it.'

'No, not a migraine. Flashback.' Bucky looked up at Steve with a happier expression on his face, one of recognition. 'It was when we were younger. It was a night like this, except you were the one who was petrified. You clung to my jumper and cried because you were scared the sky was going to eat you. I was laughing at you, but not mocking, in a more friendly, understanding way.' Bucky smiled up at Steve, 'do you remember that?'

'Yeah, I do Buck. You used to make me cocoa on stormy nights, it was the only way you could get me to sleep.' Steve smiled fondly at the memory, thinking back to when they were young and innocent, when life was easier. 'Hey, I think I might actually have some cocoa in the kitchen, do you want some?' 

Bucky's face lit up with he most beautiful smile, 'yes please, Stevie.' Steve hopped out of bed and smiled at the nickname, it was the first time Bucky had used it since before the war. 'I'll only be two minutes, okay. Will you be fine?' Bucky nodded his head and motioned for Steve to get going.

Five minutes later Steve appeared with two mugs of steaming hot cocoa, topped with whipped cream, marshmallows and a dusting of cinnamon. 

'You're three minutes forty-two seconds late.' Bucky reached out for his mug and patted the bed next to him, wanting Steve to sit down again. Steve yawned loudly, his eyes looking sleepy. He sank onto the bed next to Bucky and settled down. 'I don't mean to be trouble Steve, but I can't help it. You don't have to let me stay if it's going to affect you, I can find my own place. I done an you missing out on sleep because of me.'

Steve looked shocked. 'Seventy years ago I lost my best friend, it hurt like you wouldn't believe. I thought of him every day and now that I've got him back, he thinks he's a nuisance!' Steve let out a sigh of mock exasperation. 'I know I was always the smart one, but really Bucky? You think I'm going to let go of you that easily?' Steve reached up and ruffled Bucky's hair fondly, remembering it always being the other way around. 

More thunder rumbled and Bucky tried to curl up closer to Steve. They finished their cocoa in comfortable silence before Bucky fell asleep, Steve's arm still around his shoulders. Steve looked down fondly at Bucky, wishing he would realise how much he meant to Steve. Maybe one day he would, but everything takes time, Steve was willing to wait though, just not too long. He didn't want to lose his friend a third time. 

He placed his mug on the bedside table and closed his eyes, squeezing Bucky's shoulders before nodding of, his sleep filled with dreams and memories of 'the good old days', hoping, that in time, Bucky would remember. Steve was happy to help in any way he could and would stick by him, no matter how rough things got, he would pull through the storm and would be better for it when he reached the other side. He was willing to do anything for Bucky. He was with him 'til the end of the line.


	5. Grenade

This is set during WWII, after Steve rescued Bucky, He's introducing Bucky and Peggy to each other.

***************

***************

***************

'So you're James then.' Peggy gave Bucky her usual cold, hard gaze.

'Yeah, though most people call me Bucky,' Bucky sent Peggy his trademark cheeky grin.

'Do I look like 'most people' to you Sergeant Barnes?' 

'Of course not, sorry ma'am.' Bucky threw Steve a look that screamed 'help me, I think she's going to snap my neck!' Steve just grinned in reply.

'Are you both wanting a drink, I think I have something back at my quarters. Are you coming?' Steve gestures towards the small wooden building 50 metres away before setting off, knowing that Bucky would definitely follow.  
***************  
'So, what have you got then, punk?' Bucky grabbed a seat and kicked back, resting his feet on what appeared to be a storage box.

'I think I might actually have some whisky, if you move your big feet I might actually be able to get it!' 

At that moment Peggy appeared through the door holding three glasses, 'thought we might need these, unless you were planning on drinking straight from the bottle. I personally would not be up for that, I have no idea where those mouths have been.'

Bucky just smirked in reply and shot Steve a knowing look. Steve promptly turned a lovely beetroot colour. Peggy, seemingly oblivious, took the bottle from Steve and poured herself a substantial glass of the alcoholic beverage. 

'So, how did you two meet then?' Peggy sat back and prepared for the lengthy answer. Bucky and Steve proceeded to explain their life stories up until that point, missing out the less important and illegal parts, which was actually a substantial amount.  
***************  
After a couple of hours the three of them were laughing away like old friends, telling each other interesting stories and learning more about each other. They had all had a little too much to drink.

'You still haven't told me how you were chosen to become 'Americas Golden Boy' Steve, surely there were lots of possible choices?' Bucky looked to Steve for the answer so was surprised when Peggy answered.

'That's actually a very good story Bucky! It was a normal training day, the recruits were busy doing push-ups when Dr Erskine appeared to speak to Colonel Phillips about his choice of recruit. He was pretty set on Steve but Phillips wasn't so sure. He was talking about other men being better and fitter and then wanted to show off their reaction times so he threw a grenade into the middle of them while they were doing press-ups and, this is the funny bit, everyone jumped away and took cover but Steve,' Peggy had paused and looked round at Steve, a loving smile creeping it's way onto her face, 'Steve jumped on it. He jumped on the grenade and shouted at me to get away. He was the bravest of the recruits, always thinking of others before himself.' At this point Peggy had to take a sip of water as her throat had become dry from the memory. She looked round, expecting Bucky to be smiling too, only to find him glaring at Steve.

'You did WHAT? Are you INSANE?! I told you not to do anything stupid, and what do you do, try and get yourself blown up!' Bucky's face was red with anger and he looked like he wanted to punch something, and hard.

'Calm down Bucky, it was a dud, there was no chance of me getting injured.' Steve smiled at Bucky lovingly.

'Did you know it was a dud? Did you know it was a dud before you jumped on it?' At this point Peggy had decided it was a good idea to leave and let them sort out their problems alone. She walked out and quietly closed the door behind herself without them noticing.

'Well, no, bu-'

Steve was quickly cut off by Bucky. 'You idiot! You could have been killed! You would jump on a grenade to look brave? What do you think it would have done to me, knowing you'd blown yourself up?! You are such a punk! I can't believe you sometimes Steve!' A single tear had made its way down Bucky's cheek, he tried to wipe it away discreetly but Steve had already noticed.

'Buck, please don't cry. I'm sorry, if I'd known it would hurt you like this I wouldn't have done it! Please forgive me Buck.'

'Of course I forgive you! You're such an idiot Steve! Sometimes I just wish you weren't so perfect.' 

'Well I'm sorry for being perfect Sergeant Barnes, obviously multiple weeks without kissing me has turned you into a right Jerk.' Steve smirked at Bucky before walking over to the desk to refill his glass. Bucky followed him over and when Steve turned around with his glass of whiskey Bucky took it off him and set it down on the desk gently.

'Maybe it's about time we fixed that little problem then, I'm interested to see what the serum has done to your kissing abilities,' Bucky threw him a cheeky wink before pushing him roughly up against the wall. He held Steve's hands above his head while he locked their lips together. The kiss was hot and needy and perfect for the moment. Steve fought with as much ferocity as Bucky for control of the kiss, his asthma no longer a problem. Steve managed to gain control and flipped them around so he could pin Bucky against the wall.

'Well, that's new.' Bucky continued the kiss, growling when Steve gently bit his bottom lip. 'Getting adventurous there mister,' Bucky laughed before being roughly shoved against the wall again by the larger man. Steve locked their lips again and moved his left hand onto Bucky's waist. Bucky rutted up against Steve causing him to moan in pleasure, feeling heat rush to his lower region. Steve asked for entrance and Bucky gladly agreed, their tongues meeting in an incredible dance, their bodies moving in perfect harmony. 'I like the new Steve, the lack of asthma is a big bonus,' Bucky thought to himself, smiling into the kiss. The pair moved their activities to Steve's bed, continuing to kiss for a while before things became more heated and desperate. Everything was so different, a mixture of the serum and the horrors of war, making both men more needy and desperate, any moment out here could be their last, and they made the most of it.

Let's just say, Steve isn't just a bottom anymore.


	6. Broken

!!Warning!!  
This oneshot will include self-harm, if you are uncomfortable with this please do not read! I don't want any of you doing this to yourself, believe me, it's not good!

***************

***************

Steve walked through the door of the flat and dropped his keys on the table beside the door. 'Bucky, babe, I'm home, training finished early when Tony broke his arm!' Steve walked through to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He unscrewed the cap and downed half the bottle in one go, it had been a harder day of training than usual. 

Steve continued through to the bedroom and stripped off his current clothing and swapped it for a pair of grey joggers and a navy blue tight T-shirt. He was puzzled as to where Bucky had disappeared off to. 'Buck, are you home?' He shouted through the small flat, 'I'm ordering pizza if you want some.' Steve waited a minute before realising he wasn't going to get a reply. He was getting worried now.

He looked through the mess on the coffee table in the living room, knowing that if Bucky had gone out, he would have left a note somewhere. It was then that he heard a soft sob come from behind the closed bathroom door. 'Bucky, is that you? Can I come in?' He gently knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a response. 

'I'm fine Steve, just, go away, please.' Bucky's voice was so weak that Steve could barely hear him. 

'What's up babe?' 

'I-it's nothing Stevie. Please, just, just go,' Bucky whimpered through the door.

'I'm not going anywhere, there's clearly something wrong. I'm not going to walk away when you need help. Is it flashbacks?' 

'No, it's, it's not flashbacks Steve. Just go.'

'Step away from the door Bucky. If you're not going to open it, I'll open it myself.' Steve heard a small shuffling noise before the bathroom door slowly unlocked. He stepped forward and grabbed the handle, slowly pushing the door open. 

Steve's breath caught in his throat and a small squeak escaped from between his lips. 'Bucky. Bucky, what have you done?' Steve's voice was soft and gentle, as if he was speaking to a wounded animal.

He slowly stepped forward, avoiding the bloodied blade that was lying on the white, tiled floor. He gently took Bucky's right hand in his and turned it so his wrist was facing up, the fresh cuts dripping blood onto the floor. 'Why?' It was the only thing that he could get to come out of his mouth, the shock was too much. He couldn't understand why Bucky would do this.

Bucky turned his chiselled face away from Steve's questioning gaze, he was ashamed. 'I can't. I just. I'm sorry.' Bucky broke down, tears escaping from his blue-grey eyes. Steve wrapped his strong arms around Bucky's smaller frame, holding him close as he sobbed. 

'Calm down Bucky. It's okay. Don't be sorry, I'm just confused as to why you did this.' Steve rested his chin on top of Bucky's head and gently rocked him, the way you would a child. After a few minutes Bucky calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. He pulled away from Steve and looked up into his questioning, yet not accusing, blue eyes. 

'I just, I'm not good enough. I'm ruining your life Steve. Your friends don't trust me and that stops you from going out and having a life. I'm holding you back. I'm broken, I'm dangerous, I'm worthless.' Bucky looked down and fixed his gaze on his slashed arm. 'It made me feel better, like I was doing something right for once.'

'Don't tell yourself that Bucky! You are my life, I love you! I would rather have just you than have all of them, you are part of me Bucky, we are two halves Bucky. I couldn't live without you. I've almost lost you twice already, I don't want that to happen again!' This time it was Steve's turn to cry, tears began to leak from his eyes and travel down his cheeks. 'You aren't dangerous Bucky, you're damaged, yes, but broken things can be fixed. None of us are perfect! You are the most pure, brave and beautiful human I have ever met, and I love you.'

'Some things get broken beyond repair Stevie, I think I'm one of those.' Bucky's gaze was still fixed on his arm, the bleeding had almost stopped. He slowly brought his gaze back up to meet Steve's. 

'With the right tools, anything can be fixed, and even made better. I can help you Bucky, you just need to let me! Please.' Steve moved his hand to cradle Bucky's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. He took Bucky's metal hand in his and pulled him up off the edge of the bath. 'Come on, how about that pizza?' 

Bucky smiled a sweet and genuine smile, the tears having stopped falling. Steve gently leaned down and pressed a soft, but love filled kiss to Bucky's chapped lips. 'Meat feast for you then babe?'

'You know me so well Stevie.' Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve's jaw before going through to the bedroom to change out of his bloodied T-shirt. 

Not as well as I would like to, Steve thought to himself, but I will.

***************

First angsty fic! Sorry guys! I've really wanted to write one like this for a while. I had a really clear image in my head of what was going to happen in this oneshot, and it didn't happen! I guess that's just the way life goes! Hope you guys enjoyed (?) (don't know if that's the right word to use) this and thanks again for all the views!! Again, please don't do this to yourself, remember that someone loves you! If you ever feel like you need to talk I'm here for you! I have had a wide range of experiences with this kind of thing! I love all of you! xx


	7. Unrequited Love

Yo guys! I'm back again, two days in a row, I'm feeling generous! Anyway, this is set after Civil War (except obviously Bucky isn't frozen...). Bucky and Steve live together in a flat, at least until Bucky gets back on his feet again. **WaRnInG** Supernatural season 1 spoilers!! You have been warned!!

***************

Bucky was struggling. Emotions were overwhelming him and he didn't know what to do. Every time Steve came too close, yet not close enough, it drove him crazy. He couldn't sleep at night for worrying about what was wrong with him, this wasn't natural! He shouldn't feel like he was going to faint every time Steve's hand brushed his leg as he walked past or when their fingers met when handing each other something. Bucky lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to Steve's steady breathing in the room next door. He imagined laying beside him, the man who made him the person he is today, the one who saved him. Bucky eventually drifted to sleep after matching his breathing pattern to that of Steve's.  
\---------------  
The next morning Bucky woke up first and made breakfast for the two super soldiers. He called to Steve when the bacon and eggs was ready. Steve staggered through from his room, still half asleep. Bucky's breath hitched in his throat as he noticed how Steve's hair stood up at funny angles and his shirt was twisted round and sticking to his body. How did Steve look flawless all the time?! Steve coughed lightly to get Bucky's attention, 'You okay mate?' Bucky could feel the blush creeping up his neck and turned around to get the plates of food before Steve could see.   
'I'm good. Any plans for today Steve?' Bucky enquired with a smile.  
'Just a day on the sofa catching up with some to shows, it's been nice to have some quiet time recently. You going to join me? I was thinking of starting Supernatural, it's supposed to be quite good.'  
Bucky hurriedly tried to swallow his mouthful of bacon before answering, 'sure, I've not heard of it but if you say it's good I'll try it!'   
Steve smiled slightly before finishing eating his breakfast.   
\---------------  
'What the hell?!' Bucky was standing in the middle of the living room staring at the TV in shock. 'She just...'  
'Yes Bucky, she did just burn up on the ceiling...' Steve looked just as shocked.   
'But she made him cookies!' Bucky looked distraught at the fact that a character he had only known for 2 minutes had died. He settled back onto the sofa to watch some more Supernatural, sitting slightly closer to Steve than was necessary.   
\---------------  
The pair watched almost a full season of Supernatural. It was 10:30pm and they were still on the sofa, each having had takeaway pizza for tea. They were halfway through their last episode of the night when Bucky got up and grabbed a couple of bottles of beer before returning to the sofa.  
'Stick mine on the unit please Buck, I'm not thirsty right now.' Steve smiled at Bucky before looking back at the TV. The pair had gradually become closer to each other through the night, their knees now touching. Bucky took a swig of his beer before placing it on the unit beside Steve's. He kept shooting glances at Steve, who's face was beautifully illuminated by the light from the TV, making every curve and sharp edge standout. Bucky wasn't paying attention to Sam and Dean any more, he was mesmerised by Steve's perfectly sculpted features.   
At that moment Steve moved to grab his beer from the unit, leaning across towards Bucky to reach it. Bucky read the movement wrong but it was too late to correct himself, Steve had noticed him going in for a kiss.   
'What the hell Bucky!' Steve jumped up, disgust and confusion clear on his face.  
'Shit, sorry Steve, I-I didn't mean it. It was an accident, honestly! I'm sorry, I'll just go.' Steve was too shocked to say anything in return as Bucky rushed of in the direction of his room, the embarrassment becoming overwhelming. He flung himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, angry at himself for making such a stupid, stupid mistake! He'd ruined this friendship, his stupid decision distancing him from his best friend since childhood. He turned around and gazed at the ceiling, thinking of his unrequited love, a single tear making its way slowly down his face before landing on the pillow below his head.   
How could he have been so stupid! There was no going back from this, he'd have to leave now, try and find a cheap flat of his own, maybe stay with Sam for a couple of days, though he wasn't sure how that would go, they might end up strangling each other in their sleep. After multiple hours of tossing and turning and listening to Steve's pacing footsteps, Bucky managed to slip into a restless sleep.  
\---------------  
The next morning Bucky packed his essentials into his backpack before creeping out of his room, careful not to wake Steve. What Bucky didn't realise was that Steve hadn't slept that night. He had sat on the sofa, thinking over what had happened, trying to understand exactly what was going on. He stood up when he heard Bucky's door open and waited for Bucky to come through to the living room. Bucky stopped dead when he saw Steve staring at him from beside the sofa. 'What are you doing?'   
Bucky looked at the floor, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Steve. 'I'm going to stay with Sam for a couple of days, just until I find my own flat.'  
Steve looked confused, hurt even. 'You don't have to leave Bucky!' He walked forward a few steps until he was just in front of Bucky.  
'I do Steve, I'm sorry, I was stupid. I wasn't thinking last night. I understand that you're going to hate me.'  
'Bucky, I don-'  
'I know Steve, you don't want me here, I made a fool of myself, I shouldn't have done it, I don't know what came over me. I just, I don't know anymore Steve, I've been confused the last couple of weeks-'  
'Bucky, listen to m-'  
'I know you're not gay Steve! I'm not stupid! Well, I am stupid, but I'm not that stupid. I don't know, I just guess I thought it felt right and it obviously wasn't and I can't stay here anym-'  
Steve had heard enough, he roughly grabbed Bucky's face and dipped his soft lips down to press them chastely against Bucky's dry, chapped ones.   
'I-I-I-' Bucky didn't know what to say, he was confused and shocked, unsure if he should say anything in fear that he would say something wrong.  
'You need to learn to listen sometimes Buck, you wouldn't let me say anything!' Bucky brought his hazel eyes up to meet Steve's bright blue ones. Steve had a slight smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes.  
'B-but, you're not gay...' Bucky was confused to say the least.  
'No, I'm not, but there isn't only two options Bucky! I probably should have explained the whole sexuality thing to you sooner. I'm bisexual Bucky, I like guys and girls.' Bucky's eyes lit up as he heard Steve's words, starting to understand everything a bit better. 'I overreacted last night, you took me by surprise and didn't give me a chance to speak to you before you ran off!'   
'So, you like me? Like, like like me? Like how I guess I like you?' Bucky blushed again, 'that was a lot of likes, sorry.'  
'You need to stop apologising so much Buck!' Steve gently cupped Bucky's chin and looked into his eyes, 'let's try that kiss again, maybe not as rough this time!' Bucky leaned forwards and his eyelids drooped shut as he pressed his lips to Steve, the moment being much more magical than he had ever dreamed it being. Steve smiled into the kiss, his messy hair dropping down into his eyes. He brought one of his hands up to support Bucky's neck while the other rested on his hip. Bucky ran a hand through Steve's soft blond hair, asking to deepen the kiss further. Steve laughed at Bucky's desperate attempts.   
'I'm not going anywhere Bucky, we have plenty of time!' Steve gently dragged his thumb across Bucky's cheek. 'I missed you Bucky. I never stopped thinking about you. I constantly beat myself up about the fact that I let you fall, I'm never letting you go again! Don't you ever dare think about leaving me here alone again, I need you Bucky.' Bucky smiled before pulling Steve into another loving kiss.   
'I wouldn't dream of it. Punk!'   
'Jerk!'

***************

Woo!! Over 1400 words! It's probably totally shite but hey, if you liked it please leave a comment or vote please. Love you all  
Peace out b*tches!!


	8. Together

It was all going wrong. Wilson was out of action. Banner had dissappeared. Stark and Romanoff weren't responding. Barnes and Rogers were surrounded, but weren't going down without a fight.   
Steve threw his shield, it hitting two Hydra agents before being caught by Bucky who used it to shield himself as he shot another three coming from a different direction.   
'Stark, are you there?!' Steve frantically shouted. 'If you can hear me, we are seriously needing some back up here!'   
Steve picked up an agent and threw him into a bunch more coming from a corridor to his left before Bucky finished them off. They stopped to take a breather and figure out their next move.   
'We're not going to make it out of here unless we leave now Steve.'  
'I can't leave them Bucky, they might be in danger!' Bucky sighed heavily before looking into Steve's startling blue eyes.  
'Okay, we'll try to find them, but we're sticking together! There's no way I'm losing you on our first mission together!' Bucky tilted his head to the right and softly pressed his lips to Steve's before pulling back and heading down the corridor.  
'Wait up, I thought you said we were sticking together!' Steve jogged down the corridor to catch up. 

***************

As they rounded a corner they heard a scream that sounded familiar.   
'Natasha!' Bucky sprinted towards the distressing noise, leaving Steve behind. He ran down three flights of stairs and flew through a door to his left, seeing Natasha lying unconscious on the floor.   
'Shit, Nat, can you hear me?' Bucky ran over and knelt down beside her, feeling for a heart beat. Thankfully he found one quickly and took a deep breath of relief. Steve ran through the door just as a gunshot rang out. Steve looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. He spotted a Hydra agent taking cover behind a flipped table and promptly put him out of action.  
'That was close. Is Natasha okay?' Steve turned around with a look of worry on his face when his question didn't receive a response. It was only when he looked closer at his partner that he realised that the bullet had indeed hit it's mark. Crimson liquid was slowly seeping out of Bucky's chest. His now dull eyes were looking up into Steve's, pleading with him.   
'Shit, no! Fuck! Bucky! God. Bucky, stay with me! You're gonna be fine!' Steve grabbed Bucky by the shoulders as he slumped forward. 'Bucky, listen to me, you've got to keep your eyes open, keep looking at me! Come on man, you can do this!' Steve was high on adrenaline at this point. 'Stark, Stark can you hear me!? Fucking answer me! We have two men down!' Still no reply. 'Shit, Bucky, you're gonna be okay. Speak to me!'   
'Calm down Stevie. You're okay. You'd think...you'd been shot...or something,' Bucky joked weakly, a small smile spreading across his face.   
'This isn't the time for fucking jokes Bucky!'   
'Language...Steve!' Bucky managed to croak out. He realised he wasn't going to make it out of here alive, but he needed to keep Steve calm. He knew if he didn't Steve wouldn't make it out either.  
'Tell me...stories...' Bucky looked up into Steve's worry stricken eyes from where he was lying in his lap. Steve looked down at him quizzically but his expression quickly softened. This was Bucky's tactic for keeping him calm, always had been.  
'Um... How about the first time we kissed? Do you remember that? It was before the war, three nights before you left. We both got really drunk and started playing truth or dare. Just the two of us. I dared you to run down the street in your boxers. You did it. You dared me to pour a bag of dirt on our grumpy neighbours sofa. I did it. I dared you to go and flirt with the old lady down the street and you did it.' Steve stopped briefly, a smile stretching across his face. 'You dared me to kiss you and I freaked out because secretly I'd always wanted to do it and thought that you would hate me if I did. I thought you were joking. Until you grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, I almost had a heart attack! That was one of the best nights of my life.' Steve looked down at Bucky. His hand still on Bucky's wrist, feeling his pulse slowing steadily. What kept him alive for so long was a mix of the serum and the fact that his leather jacket was tight enough to apply some pressure to the wound. Steve had always liked that jacket, it looked amazing on Bucky. Now he loved it even more. It gave him some extra time with his favourite man. The only person who understood everything he had been through. The only man he could trust completely.   
'I don't know if I can do this Bucky, I can't lose you again! You promised we'd stay together...'   
'You...have to,' Bucky choked. 'I...love...you...Punk.' The last thing Bucky saw was a single tear drip down from Steve's face and land on his cheek.  
'Love you Jerk...' Steve leant down and kissed Bucky's forehead lovingly. 'I love you so much.'  
Steve gently moved Bucky from his lap and stood up. He balled up his fist and flew at the wall, punching holes in the plaster. He screamed. He screamed and screamed. He punched until there was no wall left to punch. Blood leaked from his knuckles as he slid down the wall, tears slipping from his eyes.   
***************  
The noise he made had alerted a small group of six Hydra agents to his location. They came running through the door, guns blazing. Steve shot two while putting another out of action with his shield. He moved In front of Bucky's unmoving body to protect him from stray bullets. His once blue eyes were now a dark stormy grey, anger was bubbling up from inside of him. 'You bastards! You bastards killed him!' Two bullets hit Steve in the stomach. He clutched his side as he shot blindly, somehow managing to kill two of them. He wasn't fighting now, he was simply letting loose all the rage, all the pain and anger from inside him. The last man standing managed to imbed a bullet in Steve's shoulder before getting shot himself. Steve collapsed to the ground, blood seeping from his wounds. Slowly he managed to drag himself back across the floor towards Bucky, using the last of his energy. He grabbed Bucky's still warm flesh hand and gripped it tight. He ran his other hand through Bucky's hair before pressing one last long kiss to Bucky's lips. He curled up, still holding his lover. 'Together.' 

 

***************

 

I'm sorry...


End file.
